Resurrection
by x-StarshineWeirdo-x
Summary: It's been a year since Starfire sacrificed herself to save the Titans and the city. Everyone recalls on that horrible day, but what happens when she is ressurected from the dead? FINISHED! RS BBRa. R&R!
1. memories and surprises

Ressurected  
  
A/N: Don't own Teen titans at all. I wish I did, b/c then a lot of crazy things would happen. Title is cheezy, i know... but the story isn't! (If you don't like mai coupling, then don't read it...)  
  
BB's POV -----------  
  
I replay that moment over and over again in my head. Her body, going limp in the flames, Cyborg holding Robin back, so he doesn't go crazy and run in there after her. My eyes were full of tears, and I know Raven was taking it pretty hard herself.  
  
Watching Starfire die put a permanent scar in my memory. None of it seemed right, but Starfire said it was. She said that if she sacrificed herself for us, then everything would be better, and back to the way it was. Robin, of course, tried to stop her. He told her she was crazy, stupid, and careless. She cried, and looked away. She said that no matter how much Robin ment to her, or how much any of us ment to her, she had to do it. Someone had to, and she volunteered.  
  
When she jumped into the flames, It looked like she was having a major body seizure, just getting jerked all over the place, in pain. Robin wanted to go in after her, but Cy didn't want him too. Then, it all disappeared. Star was gone.  
  
Everything else was kind of a blur. I remember Robin jumping out of Cy's arms, and running to where she disappeared. Where she, died. He hit the ground so hard, I was surprised that we didn't go right through to China. Raven tried moving him, but she couldn't. He wouldn't move. She said something about it being love. I thought it was determination, and Cyborg throught he went crazy. No one was ever the same.  
  
After about an hour just sitting there, Robin got up, and brushed a few tears away. "Let's go home..." He uttered, and we fallowed.  
  
A year has passed, and most of us have gotten over the tragic moment. And by some, I don't mean Robin. He goes by her room, sometimes goes in, and sits there. He either looks at the wall or talks to himself. We still fight crime, of course. We don't want to split up, ever. That was Star's worst nightmare. We couldn't drift apart, ever.  
  
I think it would be funny if we were fighting at the age of 70. I would be the idiot in the wheelchair running everyone over, Cyborg would be the one hitting everyone on top of the head with his cain, Raven would be the one that fell asleep every 6 seconds, and, well, I always pictured Starfire and Robin to be together by then, having Robin break a hip and Starfire scold him about running much to fast, and reminding him he was 71, not 16.  
  
"Hey, Beast boy..."  
  
I opened my eyes and saw the sleeper looking back at me. She seems to be sleeping more now that Star is gone. Of course, not during a battle... not yet, anyways.  
  
"Hey Rae... umm, what's up?"  
  
"I wanted, to, uh, talk to you..."  
  
"About Star?"  
  
Raven's eyes grew a bit big, but then went soft. "Sort of..."  
  
"Okay, what's on your mind?"  
  
Raven sat next to me, and looked towards the floor. "You know today is the day we lost her... Starfire... and, what if we have to do battle tonight? No one wants to fight, not on the one year anniversary of her death. I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I'm scared. What if were dealing with someone too powerful, and were too emotional to fight them?"  
  
I sighed, and thought a minute. I was never, ever good with advice. I guess, you could say, I was the one people go to for a laugh, not a conversation. "Well, I guess we're going to have to try and push those emotions in the back of our minds and control ourselfs so we don't go crazy."  
  
"Umm, okay. It's not really me who I'm afriad of. It's Robin. He's been so distant, even more then me, and he hasn't been pushing himself to his full potential. We've had a lot of close ones lately, and It's because he knew this day was coming, so he didn't really care. He didn't want this day to come. I'm starting to think he wants to be with her more then us."  
  
I blinked, and lowered my head. "Sorry, I'm not the best advice giver. We're just going to try and get through the day together, and see what happens." I reached over and grabbed her hand. It felt cold, and dry. I'm sure that's what she was feeling inside as well. The lights began to flicker, and she pulled away. She got up, and walked out of the room.  
  
"Thanks, BB."  
  
I heard the door close, and felt my heart sink lower and lower into my body. I closed my eyes as tears started to flow out of my eyes. What were we going to do? What was Robin going to do?  
  
Robin's POV -------------  
  
"Star, you can't do this! You're being selfish, crazy, stupid, and careless!"  
  
I saw her eyes fill with tears, as she wipped them away. She sighed, and made up her mind. She was the one to jump into the fire, to be the one to stop all of this madness.  
  
We were fighting Slade, as usual. We were winning, we were doing great. I guess I was the stupid one, not sencing that we were winning just to easy. He then all of a sudden he burst into flames, and was covering the forest, way too quickly. We tried to get the fire out with water, but that only made things worse. Cyborg ran a quick analysis on the fire, and said only blood could put it out. It seemed crazy, but once someone came in contact with it, It would disappear.  
  
Star, being as selfless as she was, quickly volunteered. I tried my best to stop her, but she said there wasn't time. I will never forget her words that she whispered to me before she ran. "I love you, Robin. I all ways have, and all ways will. Please, take care, and I will see you again some day."  
  
I felt my heart pound faster as she brushed past me, into the flames. I turned and tried to grab for her, but she was too fast. Cyborg took hold of me, and all I could do was watched, as she ran and fell into the fire.  
  
I slammed my hand onto the table, causing a picture to shatter to the floor. I knelt down, and moved the glass shards out of the way. I turned the picture over, and saw Star and I, as well as the rest of the Titans, posing for the camera. Star had her hands around my neck, with the sweetest smile that I've ever seen.  
  
I scoped the rest of the picture. I had my hands on her arms, putting on a some-what smile. BB was making some type of lovey googley face at Rae, while she was about to smack him and Cyborg laughing his head off. I threw the picture to the ground, and collapsed to my knees. I scanned it again, and I knew we would never be that way ever again. Ever.  
  
"Hey, got a minute?"  
  
I looked up to see Raven standing in the doorway. I nooded, and she floated into my room. She saw the glass shards, and removed her hood. "Robin, listen..."  
  
"Look, if something happens today, I can deal with it." I got up and walked over to the wall. I looked at a clipping that said, 'TITAN SACRIFICED HER LIFE TO SAVE CITY.' I turned around and looked Raven in the eye. Rae understands more then anyone about how much Star ment to me, but it really doesn't matter anymore.  
  
"Are you sure? If anything does happen, you could always stay here..."  
  
"No." I turned back towards the wall and put my hand on the article. "I can take it."  
  
I heard Raven sigh, and I presumed that she turned to leave. "She was a good person, Robin. Better then anyone I know..." I then heard my door close slowly, and I knew Raven was right. Star was the best person I ever knew.  
  
I don't know why she had to go.  
  
Cyborg's POV ---------------  
  
"I'm just worried about him is all. I mean, It's been a year without her here..."  
  
I put down my controller and looked at Rae. I haven't been playing much games since Star died. BB asked me to play to relieve some tension that's been around. I guess by acting normal, like she wasn't gone, it would make things seem easier.  
  
"I'm worried too, Rae. Hopefully tonight will be our night off..."  
  
I then heard a peircing siren come off and red lights blinking everywhere. Damn.  
  
I saw Robin run into the room, and had a confused look on his face to why we were all looking at him strangely. "Come on, Titans. We've got a city to- "  
  
"Umm, dude, are you sure you want to go? Are you sure you can..."  
  
"I can handle it! How many times do I have to tell you people? Let's go..."  
  
We all got up and ran towards the T-car. I built her myslef. She was my baby, and I allowed no one else to drive her. We all piled in, and screached out towards the city. It was raining outside, so I turned the windsheild wipers on. Every single thing reminds you of a certain person when they leave you.  
  
"Look, The wipers... they're..."  
  
"...Dancing."  
  
I looked at Rae and BB, as they wiped a tear from their eyes. I looked over at Robin, who was looking out the window, arms crossed. He never really cried in front of us much, but I knew he wanted to.  
  
I wanted to.  
  
Starfire's POV ---------------  
  
"Come on, Abigail! You can do it! I believe in you!"  
  
"But, Starfire, It's just too hard for me to understand."  
  
I sighed and walked towards the shy human. I held on to her small little hands, and smiled as I brushed her hair back behind her ears. "Yes you can, Abby. I know it can seem hard, but truely, once you are in control, everything seems easier. Believe me, I know."  
  
Abby closed her eyes, and concentrated. Harder then I have ever seen her concentrate before. I could see a pink light peirce through her eyes, as her feet dangled from the ground. "I-I'm doing it Starfire! I'm, I'm floating!"  
  
I giggled, and floated where she was."I told you, Abigail. All it takes is a little confidence and a whole lot of brainpower!" I took hold of her hands again, and we began to laugh and float up in heaven's sky...  
  
"HEY! Starfire! Wake up, now!"  
  
My eyes shot open as I saw a prison guard stare back at me. My eyes dropped, as I looked at myself. My burnt skin, my fried hair, my black and tattered clothes. I looked up at the gaurd, and he laughed. "Another Dream about heaven, Miss? Ha, only in your dreams..."  
  
I felt him splash ice cold water onto my brunt skin. It felt like a cool knife poking itself in me. I do not know why I was sent to this evil place. It has been about a year since I came here. Since I died. I was sent to heaven, but someone disrupted my travels and sent me here instead. There are others here just like me. Superheros that served for good, and paid the price by being sent here.  
  
I got up and walked over towards the bars keeping me in here. I tried blasting them, but of course, they wouldn't budge. Even if they did, the guards would surely disapline me. They cannot kill me again, since I am already dead. I grasped onto the bars, and saw all the other suffering Superheros. Everything seemed so unfair. Life was unfair.  
  
I have to remeber that I am here on sacrifice. If it wasn't me here, It could have been Raven, or Cyborg, or Beast Boy... or Robin.  
  
I slumped to the ground as I heard footsteps coming closer. I saw two gaurds looking down at me. I lowered my head, and they kicked my cell door. I jumped and feel back towards the ground, as they laughed and headed their way. I hated it here, and there was nothing I could do to escape.  
  
{Guards 548 and 245 please bring prisoner Numer 89754 to room 784, immediately.}  
  
My eyes grew wide as I looked at my arm. They brand your prisoner number on your arm, so in case you do escape, they can easily track you again. I looked at my arm, and read my number.  
  
"89754... wait, I have not done anything wrong! What do they want with me??"  
  
"We'll soon find out, huh princess?"  
  
I looked up at the two guards that would be escorting me to room 784. I felt my arms being pulled behind my back, as electric handcuffs suddenly appeared behind my back. I scurmed as they dragged me out of my cell. I looked at the others, staring at me. Levels and levels of prisoners. Levels and levels of superheros, who once were good, and now are wasting away in the cells of death. Superheros, just like me.  
  
I was dragged through the dark and damp halls, the two men dragging me up stairs and through pitch black corridors. I then saw a room with the rusted numbers 784 hanging on the door. They opened it, and dragged me through a dusty, dark, and empty room. They dropped me on the floor, and walked over toawrds the exit. They locked it, and my handcuffs suddenly disappeared.  
  
I stood up, and looked around. Nothing but dust and rust. I tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. Would this be my new home? Was I stuck here, forever? I then saw a peircing white light coming from the corner of the room. I saw a silhouette of what looked like an angel standing in the corner. I saw her long white hair drag along the floor, as she inched closer to me. I backed up as far as I could, but she came even closer.  
  
"Hello, Starfire. It is nice to meet you."  
  
I blinked and looked at her pale, glittering face. She stretched out an arm, to shake hands. I reached for her hand, but as soon as I came into contact, I bolted towards the floor. Pain was pulsating through my body, as she just stood there and smiled at me.  
  
"What...What are you doing to me?!"  
  
"Do not worry, Starfire. You have been chosen for ressurection."  
  
"Ressurection?" I wasn't all that sure what that word ment, but I did hear it a few times on earth movies.  
  
"Yes, child, ressurected. Brought back to life from the dead..."  
  
My eyes widened as the pain became even more unbarable. I put my freearm to my stocmach, as I could feel my body, my soul, being torn apart. I looked towards the door, as guards started to pound on the door. This wasn't supppose to happen. I felt myself, floating in the air, and then, vanishing into thin air.  
  
Raven's POV -------------  
  
Cyborg screeched to a stop as people started to flood out of the mall's doors. We all quickly got out of the T-car and ran inside. We saw the monster, thrashing around and destorying everything in sight.  
  
"Titans, Go!"  
  
I flew up into the air, as fast as I could towards the thing. It was big, and looked like a skeleton covered in blood. It saw me, and swiped his huge hand toawrds me. I moved just in time, and muttered [Azarath Metrion ZYNTHOS!] A black light came out of my hands, and covered the horrible and huge body of the thing. Of course, it easily escaped my grasp. It then shot a red flame at me, and I fell towards the floor.  
  
"Hold on, Raven!" I saw beast boy transform into a tiger and I quickly held onto his back while he ran towards a safe distance.  
  
"Thanks, BB."  
  
He smiled, but it soon faded when he heard the screech from the thing itself. "That thing sounds aweful."  
  
"It sounds like it's in pain."  
  
I saw cyborg and Robin running together, trying to get the thing to even scream a bit of mercy. Robin tried some kicks and gadgets, and Cyborg tried his blaster. Nothing. They were both hit over by us, and slid to a hault. Robin slammed his hand on the floor, and got up. "We need help. We need..."  
  
Suddenly, we saw green star bolts come crashing from the ceiling. They came fast, hard, and knocked the thing over. They came again, bust a lot faster this time, crushing the thing into dust. We looked up, down, sideways, but couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Hello friends, It has been a while..."  
  
We looked behind us, and there she was, floating in the air, her green eyes flickering in the darkness of the mall.  
  
There was Starfire.  
  
==================  
  
I know, I know...ppl all ways write fics about characters dying then coming back... but I decided to do one anyways. So, you like, you hate, you could care less? Please Review, and thanks for taking time to read. Depends if theres another chapter if people actually liked this one !!! TTYL!!! sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. It's the Tofu... there isn't any meat in the tofu, it's tofu, okay? okay... 


	2. welcome back

Ressurected  
  
A/N: Don't own Teen titans at all. I wish I did, b/c then a lot of crazy things would happen. Title is cheezy, i know... but the story isn't! (If you don't like mai coupling, then don't read it...)  
  
¤Chapter Two¤  
  
BB's POV -----------  
  
"Star.... is it really... you?"  
  
I watched as star just floated there, in the air, unmoving. I was a bit confused, and I'm sure everyone else was too. Including her.  
  
All of a sudden, she fell. She was falling faster, and faster. I heard Robin scream her name, as he ran and caught her before she landed. We all huddled around Robin, looking at her. She looked the same. Her straight red hair, her smooth orange skin, her regular purple clothes. She was the same.  
  
"We need to get her home. I don't know how, or why she's back, but she is. Cyborg can run an analysis on her body once we get back to the tower." Robin slowly got up, holding on to Star like he was afriad to lose her again. We all got up and walked out of the mall, leaving the police to deal with whatever was left of that weird thing.  
  
-------  
  
"I can't find anything wrong with her. My detectors say that everything about her normal. Everything!"  
  
We all stared at her from our position on the floor. She was still asleep, but we could hear her mumbling things every now and then. Things like, "Not going back!", and "Please, help me!". Everything was just one big ugly blur. I thought she was going nuts, but I didn't feel like bringing any type of humor into this situation, in case I got my but kicked...  
  
"Look, she's waking!"  
  
I Shook my head as we all watched Starfire open her eyes. She rubbed her head, and looked around. She seemed shocked and scared.  
  
"Oh no.... don't tell me she's lost her memory! Starfire, if you know who we are, please, let us know!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I blinked a bit and fell over. "Ummm... I'm not sure if thats a yes or a no..."  
  
"Why, why am I here? I was in a dark room just a minute ago. Am I, am I... home?"  
  
We all looked at her, as she stared back. She didn't know how to take this situation that she was in. I think she finally realised that we were sitting there, because I saw her smile at me. "Beast boy? Is, is that you?"  
  
"The one and only Tofu lover!" I smiled as I turned into my irresitable kitten form she loved oh so much, and jumped onto the couch. I purred as she rubbed the back of my head. I felt her pick me up, and she hugged the living daylights out of me, but I didn't care.  
  
"Oh Beast Boy! I missed you oh so much! And Raven! Cyborg... and Robin..."  
  
I looked up at her and shinned my little kitty eyes. I jumped down and went back into my regular form. "So, you remember us?"  
  
"Remember you? How could I possibly forget you? My friends..."  
  
I smiled. She didn't forget us, and we didn't forget her. This sounded like a beautiful start to a new beginning...  
  
...or somehting like that... Like I said, I suck at all that serious wordy stuff. I am commical relief, people! Geez... I need a Tofu dog or something, really, really bad. I wonder if Raven would... HEY!!! Why are you still on me? Move on to Robin, please. When? Now would be nice...  
  
Robin's POV -------------  
  
I couldn't believe it. She was sitting there, in the flesh. She was hugging everyone, talking to them, telling them how muched she missed them. I just stood there, looking at her. She seemed perfect for someone who died a year ago in flames. Something didn't seem right. How did she get back here? Why was she sent back?  
  
"Dude.... DUDE!!!!"  
  
I shook out of my trance and looked at Beastboy. He gave me a "Why are you over here?" look. In return, I gave him a "What do you want look."  
  
"Why aren't you hugging and talking to starfire right now? Aren't you happy she's back?"  
  
"Of course I am..." I Walked to the other side of BB and looked at her again. "I-I just don't know about all of this Beast Boy. Why do you think she's back? How did she get back?"  
  
"DUDE! Who cares! She's here, in the flesh, the real thing! Cyborg even said so, so it has to be true..."  
  
"You never know, he was wrong about you guys when Slade put those Probes in your guys' bodies."  
  
Beast Boy's face fell a bit, and he now had a look of fustration on his face. "Think whatever you want dude, but she's back, and I don't care how or why." Beast Boy then left and rejoined the others. I sighed, and just stood there. Everyting seemed wrong for some reason, yet, it felt right.  
  
-------  
  
"Robin?"  
  
I turned and looked at Star. She was standing in my doorway, waiting for permission. I nodded her in, and she closed the door behind her. "Robin... are you happy I'm back?"  
  
I turned quickly and looked at her. I frowned, and walked to where she was. "Of course I am, Starfire. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I am not sure. You did not look at all pleased when you saw me, and I was just..." I put my hand through her hair, and sighed. I looked her in the eyes, and smiled.  
  
"I was, just thinking, is all." I started to move my hand back, but she held it there. "Look, Star, It's just that, well, there are a lot of questions That I need answering, and everything is just so.... confusing."  
  
"If you like, I can help you answer some of your questions..." Starfire took my hand and put it against her cheek. I could feel it getting wet from her tears, and at that moment I felt powerless. I took a hold of her arms and lead her over to my bed. She sat, and I sat next to her. I wrapped and arm around her, and smiled.  
  
"Star, how did you come back? What, What happened?"  
  
Star's face looked pained as she looked towards the floor. She took hold of her stomach, like she was re-living the scene over in her mind. "I remember a light... A really bright light. Someone was walking from the light, like an Angel. I took her hand, and I felt pain pulse through my body. She said that she was ressurecting me... bringing me back to life..." I saw her hands drop to mine, as I took a hold of them. She then said something about disappearing into thin air, and then waking up on the couch.  
  
"You don't remeber the mall at all?"  
  
"Mall?" Star shifted in her place, and looked at me confused. "What about the mall..."  
  
"Nothing, nevermind..." I wrapped Star in a hug and rocked her back and forth. How couldn't she remember any of that? I guess some questions should be left unanswered... for now, anyway.  
  
Cyborg's POV ---------------  
  
"She doesn't remeber any of it?"  
  
I watched Robin pace the floor back and forth. He seemed to be thinking about soemthing, but got fustrated every five seconds. "I don't get it, why doesn't she remember fighting that thing?"  
  
"Maybe when she fainted, she lost a bit of memory or something..." I looked over at Raven who was meditating towards the window. "I mean, I once caused Beast boy to faint and he didn't remember who Ronald Reagen was... (R.I.P. Mr. President...)  
  
"I don't think he knew who he was to begin with... who really knows. Maybe we should give her some time. She could just be having a bit of amnesia about the whole thing. These things happen." I looked out the window to see the sun rising above the city. We hoped Starfire could explain some more of what happened after she died.  
  
"Maybe she was sleep walking or something. I remember once, Raven was sleep walking and she..." Next thing I knew BB was thrown right into the TV, thankfully not breaking it. Robin and I looked at her, and she shrugged.  
  
"When people are sleep walking, they tend to forget anything they did in that period of time." Raven un-tangled herself and walked towards us. We stepped back a ways, and she rolled her eyes. "Look, maybe we shouldn't ask her about it. I'm sure us pestering her won't help much at all..."  
  
"Hello, friends... what are you all talking about amongst yourselfs?"  
  
We turned our heads towards the door as we saw Star coming down by us. She stopped with a confused look on her face. BB jumped to his feet and laughed a bit. "Nothing, nothing at all. Actually, we were thinking of celebrating your return to the real world with..." BB eyed me as a big smirk came to my face.  
  
"With a one of a kind..."  
  
"Breakfast..."  
  
"Cook- HEY!!"  
  
Next thing I knew me and BB were floating in the air with our mouths pried shut. We squirmed and tugged, but then saw Raven smirk. "Maybe we should celebrate with some pizza instead... how about it, Star?"  
  
Starfire nodded her head feircely and smiled. "Yes, that would be quite enjoyable!"  
  
Starfire's POV ---------------  
  
"Double pepperoni.... with DOUBLE MEAT!!!"  
  
"Cheese, cheese pizza! With soy cheese.... SOY CHEESE!!!"  
  
"Meat lovers!"  
  
"Veggie Lovers!!"  
  
"Buffalo Chicken!!"  
  
"Taco Pizza! With Soy Cheese!!!"  
  
"Maybe pizza was a bad idea..." Raven reached for the napkin despenser and looked at her reflection in the metal like substance. We all decided to go out and enjoy slices of heart stopping junk food, but sadly, no one could decide on a pizza that we would all enjoy together. Of course, I would eat anything that could possibly keep my fellow crime fighting companions happy, but they wouldn't.  
  
"Look, why don't we get two different types of pizza, to, well, keep the peice..."  
  
"Then BB can eat a pizza by himself then, because no one wants soy cheese... ACK!"  
  
"I will eat the horrifying cheese with Beast Boy... I am sure it is not all that horrible..." I reached and grabbed my full glass of fizzy flavored carbonated liquid and took long big sips. My frineds have finally stopped fighting over the round goodness, and were all talking amonst themselves once more. I felt a hand touch mine, and looked over towards my right to see Robin glancing a worried-some look at me.  
  
"Are you all right, Star? Nothing, well, happened to you while you were gone, did it?"  
  
"Happen? I do not know what you are talking about, Robin... but I am a bit uncomfortable in all these layers upon layers of clothing that you choose to put on me... why am I wearing all of this again?"  
  
"Because people think your dead, and if they see you walking around in broad daylight..."  
  
"They'll think we've gone crazy..." Raven smacked Beast Boy on the head and took a sip of her fizzy carbonated refreshment.  
  
"They'll raise suspision, and we could possibly cause a contraversy. I'm sure everyone thinks it's perfectly normal for the dead to be walking around eating pizza and chugging pepsi."  
  
I started to scratch at the itchy cloth and sighed. "But, I am not part of the dead..."  
  
"Yeah, but everyone else thinks so..."  
  
We started to eat our food in silence.  
  
Raven's POV -------------  
  
"Raven, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Beast Boy creeping up behind me. "I'm busy, BB. Is it important?  
  
I heard Beast Boy sigh as he stepped closer. "Sort of.... got a minute?"  
  
I shook my head and got out of my meditating position, floating back towards the floor. "It better be good..."  
  
He sat over on the couch and I fallowed him. He twiddled his thumbs a few times, and started saying things under his breath. "Well? Is this what you wanted to show me, you acting like an idiot?"  
  
"N-no!" He sighed yet again (I was started to get agrivated) as he started again. "Look, Rae, we've known each other for a long time, and, well, with the recent events that have been happening, I feel that I should tell you something..." He shifted in his place (Yet another annoying habit he has) and stared at the floor. "I-I think I may start having feelings for you... you know, more then just friend feelings..."  
  
I just sat there, looking like, well, nothing. Showing no emotion at all. "No, you don't." I got up and walked out towards my room. "It's just feelings... they don't mean a thing..."  
  
"But... Rae, I..."  
  
"I SAID NO!!!" All of a sudden all the lights started to go off and the couch BB was sitting on exploded. He laid on the floor, dumbfounded. "Feelings don't mean a thing... nothing, NOTHING!!" I twirled out of the room and headed towards my room, the place where I knew I could be alone. Although I denied it, I sort of felt the same way. I don't want to hurt him, I just don't feel the same as he does... as deeply as he does.  
  
Feelings... They don't mean a thing.  
  
==================  
  
Okay, I know this chapter was a bit, well, slow, but I had no idea what to write... I have all these ideas in my head, and I'm even thinking towards the end. If you guys want to distribute any type of ideas, your more then welcome... WOW! 14 reviews on my first chapter? Hopefully I can get more so I can continue on with the story... Thanks so much for reading... plz review!!! breaks down and cries I MISS MAI MICROSOFT WORD!!!! I miss mai spell check... why have I been deprived from my beautiful companion? :(! 


	3. Magic, Mistrust, and Emotions

Ressurected  
  
A/N: Don't own Teen titans at all. I wish I did, b/c then a lot of crazy things would happen. Title is cheezy, i know... but the story isn't! (If you don't like mai coupling, then don't read it...)  
  
¤Chapter Three¤  
  
BB's POV -----------  
  
Girl's stink. I mean stink like stinky feet stink. I spill my heart out, my adorable, soft, cuddly HEART out for her, and what does she do? SHE SICKS A COUCH ON ME!!!!  
  
I thought if I told her how I felt about her, that some way she would feel the same. Now i'm looking forward to backachs all the time...  
  
I didn't want Raven to go away like Star did a year ago. I wanted to tell her how i felt about her if something like that ever happened to her. Aw well, maybe she'll come around. Nothing to sooth a broken heart like kicking Cy's butt in a video game anyway. I still can't stop thinking about if she said she felt... okay, maybe not felt, eh, had the same views as I did. Maybe we would be getting hot-n-heavy on the floor, or possibly meditating as one, or eating a romantic breakfast together.... OR-  
  
"Hey, BB! Earth to BB!!! I just kicked yo' but!!! BOOYAH!"  
  
"Huh?" I looked at the screen. My car was totaled at the side of the road, while Cy's dude was doing a victory dance by my bloody corpse. PLAYER ONE WINS! flashed across the screen, and Cyborg mimicked the guy's screen dance in front of my face.  
  
"Go Cy, It's yo birthday, Haha!!! Ready to get your butt whooped again, green dude?"  
  
"Nah, I don't feel like it..." I dropped the controller and walked into the kitchen. I chugged down some soy milk form the fridge as I wiped a milk mustache from my face.  
  
"Okay, then. How about an old fashioned Breakfast Jamboree?"  
  
"Nah..."  
  
"Movie Mania?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I know! How about we go on a sugar rush at the store across the mall?"  
  
"Nope... that's okay..."  
  
"Okay... either your in a funk about somethin', or you just found out Santa Claus wasn't real..."  
  
"DUDE! Don't even kid about that..." I put my milk away and sat on a stool, swirling around in my seat. "I, I guess I just don't feel very well..." I heard the doors opening as Raven strolled inside. She saw me, and kind of froze. She looked like she was going to turn around, but I stopped her. "Stay, Rae. I RHYMED!!! woot I'll leave..."  
  
I transformed into a Raven And flew out of the door. I caught Raven's eye before I left. I needed some air and time alone to deal with the tramendous hole she placed on my heart. Or, something like that.  
  
Robin's POV -------------  
  
"Do you remember what you said to me Star when you left?"  
  
I turned and saw Star playing with one of my Robins. She placed it on my bed, and nodded. "Of course I remember. I said that I loved you, and that I always have and always will. Why?"  
  
I sat down beside her and grabbed the Robin in my own hands. "Do you still feel the same way, Star?"  
  
I saw her hang her head down, then she looked back up. "Of course. Why wouldn't I still mean it?"  
  
I stood up and walked across the room. "Are you positive, Star? Because people can just say things, and not really mean them the same way others do. Like, you could mean Love as in just a friendship love since we're best friends, or you can mean it in another way... as in a deeper love... or-"  
  
"Robin, you are not making much sense." Star sighed as walked up to me. She looked up yes, he's taller then her. It has been a year... in my masked eyes and held on to my hands. "When I went away, I could not stop thinking about you. You have left a very powerful impression on me..." I smiled as she continued. "No matter what, Robin, You will always be mine. No one can ever change that."  
  
I lent in and softly kissed her lips. She seemed so sweet, so innocent, It killed me. She blushed and returned the kiss, only this time with more feeling. Every feeling, every motion, everything was all wrapped up in that one special first kiss we shared together. She led me over to my bed, as we glided down onto the soft black sheets. I won't go much into detail about what happened next since this is suppost to be PG-13 BLAST ME!, but it was the most magical night, the most magical feeling, I have ever felt in my whole life. As I felt her pressence around me, I couldn'd help but make love to her. She's special to me, and I will never let her go.  
  
I promise I won't.  
  
Cyborg's POV ---------------  
  
"Okay, start explaining, or I'll make you!"  
  
Raven looked around the room nervously, and shook her head. "I don't need to tell you anything." She spun around me and floated towards the fridge. I saw her reach for BB's Soy Milk, which almost made me faint. Since when does Raven like soy.  
  
"Um, Rae..."  
  
"I SAID I'm not telling you anything!"  
  
"No, It's not that! Your..."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" A Black flame suddenly surrounded her body as she smushed the empty milk carton which fell to the ground in a pile of dust.  
  
"Umm..." I felt a huge sweatdrop form at the top of my head as I pointed to the pile of ash. "You just drank BB's soy milk..."  
  
The flame disappeared as she looked down to the ashes. She knelt down and rubbed it in her hands. She freaked me out before, but this was just plain weird. "I have to find BeastBoy... I have to tell him..." She then transformed into a black Raven and zommed out of the room. I sweatdropped yet again and looked at the floor...  
  
"She could of at least picked up these ashes... I better get and explination for this in the mornin..." I extended my arm out and sucked up the ashes. Another good thing about being a robot, having every appliance right at your fingertips.  
  
I wonder what Star and Robin were doin'... gee, I wonder...  
  
Starfire's POV ---------------  
  
Robin guided me through the whole wonder experience. He talked me through some things, and kept kissing my forehead gently whenever I felt like I could not handle it. It certainly was magical though. Robin said that what we were doing was a way to show deep love for one another on this planet. I do not know what I would have done if Robin was not around. I forever would be lost in this lonely gigantic city, alone possibly. After the experience was over, we just layed there, kissing one another, feeling as one together. Robin pulled stands of my hair behind my ear, while whispering reasuring statements in my ear. He whispered things like, "It will all be alright" and "I'll never let anyone harm you, ever again" and others. I did not want to leave his side.  
  
All of a sudden we heard sirens and red lights flashing over head, and we knew something was not right. We got dressed and ran towards the main room. I have no idea what the room is called XP!  
  
"What's up?" Robin asked, standing behind Cyborg and looking into the huge monitor.  
  
"Ya'll never guess it. It's Slade... he's back."  
  
-------  
  
I gasped and took a few steps back. Slade, returning? He perished into flames like I did, He cannot have returned. That is not Slade. It is one of his minions. Yes, that is it. They are just trying to frighten us. But, what if Slade was ressurected as well? I looked around at Robin and Cyborg. They both looked like they wanted to damage someone. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I thought it was the last of Slade when I jumped into the fire and killed myself. I thought It was the end of everyone's pain. Of Robin's pain...  
  
"Where's that Bastard at," Robin muffled under his breath. Haha, PG-13 language rocks...  
  
"Robin..." I started, but Robin stopped me.  
  
"No, Star. That, That freak is going to pay for what he did to you. To me. To everyone. I'm going to kill him, and make sure he's dead this time."  
  
"How'd he come back, though? Did he come back like Star, or some other way."  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Robin shot back at Cyborg. "All I know is, that peice of trash is going to pay!" Robin swished around and stalked over towards the door. His fists were clenched, and he looked like he was going to strike at any given minute.  
  
"Robin? Robin!" I floated towards him, to catch up to him. He could not go hurting himself because of me... because of Slade. We twisted and turned down hall ways until I was finally able to reach him. I put my hand on his shoulder, but he flinched it away.  
  
"He's going to pay, Star. Nothing you or anyone else says or does will change my mind..."  
  
"Robin, I, I do not wish for you to go out and damage yourself because of me. I am not worth your sufferage, and neither is Slade." He started to slow his pace a little, but It was still hard to keep with his pace. "Robin, please, you must..."  
  
"No, Starfire! I don't want to hear it. He hurt you, and that's all I need to know to pummle him into the ground and make him pay for all the suffering he put me through when you were gone. Don't you understand? This is revenge, Star. Revenge! We need to act now before it's too-"  
  
"No! No, we do not! Not at this persise moment, anyway." I took a hold of his hand before he could rush off again. "Listen, Robin..."  
  
"No!!" He pulled his hand away with great force amd stepped away from me. "No! We can't just sit here and think up a stupid plan that could take forever to go through while Slade is out there doing the same exact thing. He'll get stronger and will build more minions and gadgets to destroy us all one-by-one. Don't you see, Star? WE NEED TO ACT NOW!!!"  
  
I flinched at the sound of his voice. He had never yelled at me before and this experience wasn't all that enjoyable. It seemed like he was a type of cat, Lion, and I was its tiny little prey. I was wishing to God that he wouldn't hurt me right now, and that he may just turn away and cool off somewhere. Possibly to get his mind off of things. I took a few steps back, and managed to stammer, "Y-You are y-yelling at m-me... did I d-do s-s- something w-wrong?"  
  
"Yes, Star, you did! You lost all of your common sense and you can't even see my views about this! If we attack now, we can easily break in and catch him off gaurd. He's weak now, Star. If we wait, then we could..."  
  
"B-But, Robin..."  
  
"NO BUTS STAR!!" I flinched as he neared me. "I can't believe you don't want to attack him when he's down, when he's vulnerable... I can't spell :'("  
  
"But, h-how do you know h-he's..."  
  
"Because I do! I can feel it..."  
  
I looked down at the floor as tears started to fall from my eyes. This was not the same Robin I used to know. He has changed over an earth year, and I do not like it at all. He's not the same caring Robin I knew before, the same one I knew about half an hour ago when he whispered that he would never let anyone harm me ever again. Robin was harming me with his words, with his voice. I was afraid to talk to him, to look at him. "R-Robin, You have c-changed..."  
  
"That's what happens to people, Star. You hardly know a person if you haven't seen them for a whole year!"  
  
I looked up, suprised. Was he blaming me for being gone all this time? Was be blaming me for dying? "R-Robin, I, I do not understand..."  
  
"It's because of you I changed, Star! It was because of you I'm like this! If, If you didn't leave, then maybe I would be kicking back with the team designing a stupid plan. Maybe Slade wouldn't be ticking me off so bad. Maybe, Maybe I wouldn't of cried for you every single day of my whole life!! Maybe, Maybe I wouldn't have locked myself inside my room for hours, thinking if it would have been me instead. It's because of you I'm like this, Star! Why can't you SEE THAT!!?"  
  
I floated there, looking at him. It was all I could do. I then looked at the ground, and blinked away old tears as new ones started to come. "S-so, your blaming me then?" I floated down to the ground and wrapped my hands around me. I reached my destination, and started to softly sob to myself. I heard Robin inching towards me, and I wished at that moment for him to leave me alone. I did not wish to be with him when he hated me so much.  
  
"Star-Star, I..."  
  
"No, Robin! Don't say anything!" I looked up at him with my blurred vision, and held on to myself tighter. "How could you blame me for this!? I did not know he would come back. I did not know that I had to sacrifice myself to save you, Cy, or the others. I did not know I would have caused you so much pain and sufferage..." My soft sobbed became louder as I found it hard to speak. "Just, Just because I s-sacrificed myself t-to SAVE you, d-doesn't m- mean you have to t-turn it around on me and b-blame me for all y-your problems that you seemed to have when I-I was g-GONE!!" I fell to the floor, crying on the hard surface. I wanted all of my pain and surrow to go away, but I knew it wouldn't go away. Nothing will go away. "You-You changed. I, I don't know y-you a-a-anymore, R-Robin."  
  
I heard Robin's botts clatter among the floor. I heard him inching a bit closer, as he slumped down on the ground beside me. "I'm so sorry, Star. I, I didn't mean to... to hurt you like this..." I looked up towards him and saw tears coming from his masked eyes. I blinked up at him, as I rose myself from the floor and inched closer towards him. He grabbed for my hand, and pulled me closer towards him, wrapping me in a warm, wonderful embrace. He pulled back my hair, and wiped away my tears with his fingers, just like he did when we did the love making. I heard him whisper sorrowful sorries into my ear, and I just closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest. This was how things were suppose to be. This was the way everything was suppose to be. I heard claning of other foot prints coming towards us. I did not care about anything right then as they stopped inches behind us.  
  
"Ya'll okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." I heard Robin whisper, as he brushed his fingers through my hair. "Hey, where's Raven and Beast Boy?"  
  
Raven's POV -------------  
  
I could feel the coldness in the air as I glided over Gothman or Jump... which one is it!? city searching desprately for him. If somehitng happened to him, something horrible, I would never forgive myself. Ever.  
  
I stopped in the air, and I listened to myself. I was feeling, guilty. Stupid emotions probably got out or something. I shook the thoughts away and continued in my search for BB. I mean, I'm not ready for the whole, "Let's date, have our first kiss, get engaged, get married, have sex, and then have kids" thing. Not yet. I wanted to take it slowly first, you know, building the trust and all that stuff. Beast Boy put so many emotions through my mind, I can hardly think about anything else.  
  
BAM!  
  
I was fluttering towards the ground at high speeds, stunned at what happened. Something, someone, took me by suprise as I could feel myself fall faster and faster. I morphed into my human state, but it was no use. Falling, falling, falling...  
  
"RAVEN!"  
  
-------  
  
Darkness. It was all I could see, It was all I could feel, It was all I could hear. I started to get some of my hearing back, but it pounded through my brain, making my whole body shake. I tried opening my eyes, but it didn't do much good. My vision was all blurry, and I tried getting myself up, but the motions hurt too much. Screams, blurs, pain. I tried to heal myself, tried to get my vision back. I managed to get it some-what clear, and My head didn't hurt all that much. I got up on my feet, and felt around for some support. I could feel a cool material by my side, so that must be a wall or something. I looked forward into the blurry streets, and could see two people fighting in the distance. One looked pretty beat up, the other, looked like this fight was a walk in the park.  
  
I blinked, and could see the one lying on the cement, in so much pain. He looked green, and sort of like an animal. Funny, who would have green skin? Did I know anyone that was green? Did I know anyone? I stood there, thinking, trying to think. I whipped my head up, and could feel terror spread across my face.  
  
"Beast.... Beast Boy..."  
  
I held on to my stomach as I tried to walk over to him. I needed to save him, I needed to help him. I could hear the other person laughing, with his foot squishing his head. No, I-I couldn't lose BB. Not, not now...  
  
"Before I kill you, Titan, would you like any last words?"  
  
That voice.... It was so, familliar...  
  
"Well, I was going to say you're an ass, but I think you know that already..."  
  
I heard Beastboy Scream in pain as his head was pushed harder into the ground. My strength was coming back. My vision, my hearing, my memory...  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, ZYNTHOS!" My eyes began to glow the usual white color they turned when I used my powers. I could feel my shadows pick up a few streetlights, as I threw them towards the person who was hurting BB. He stammered back, far enough for Beast Boy to escape. I then waved my hands again, as fire hydrents and cars started to fly towards the enemy. I wanted to kill him, kill him so badly. He hurt Beast Boy, and he'll pay.  
  
"R-Raven?"  
  
I raised my hands again as buildings started to crumble. The debrise I hate spelling...;P gathered into my powers, as I lunged them forward, making a grave above the enemy. This felt so good, so great, so wonderful.  
  
"Raven!"  
  
I tunred my head to see Beast Boy with a frightened look on his face. Was I scaring him? Was I hurting him some how? His face was bruised and bloody... did I do that to him? It was all my fault. All of this was my fault. He hates me, He doesn't like me anymore. I thought he felt...  
  
I lowered my hands as my powers faded away. MY eyes widened as I fell to my knees. I heard Beast Boy call out my name, but it really didn't matter anyway. I was the one who caused him all the pain he's going through. I'm the one who did that to him. Why was I so cruel? Why...  
  
"Rae? Rae! Are you, Are you okay?"  
  
"It's my fault..." I jumped at the touch of his arm around me. I didn't deserve to feel him. I didn't deserve to love him. I didn't deserve anything.  
  
"What's your fault, Rae?"  
  
I kept my eyes close as I felt him hold me tighter. No, I kept telling myself. You don't deserve this. He's touching you. He cares about you, You don't deserve that.  
  
"You're hurt. It's my fault. If I hadn't yelled at you, If I told you how I felt..."  
  
"Whoa, Rae! Back it up. Your fault? None of this is your fault!" I could feel myself being rcoked back and forth, so lovingly, so caring. I didn't deserve it, but it felt so good at the time. "I was the one who left the Tower, remember? I was the one who ran, well, flew out like a mad man. I didn't know, I didn't know that he was back, and, well..."  
  
"No. NO!" I could feel my emotions all coming out of me all at ounce. Guilt, timid, sadness, happy, everything. I pushed Beast Boy back as he flew into a wall. "NO!! I did this to you, How could I? I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I'm sorry.... I'M SORRY!!!" A black whirlwind of emotion started to surround me, as I fell to my knees. I clenched onto myself, afriad to open my eyes, or afraid to let go of myself. My tears mixed in with the blackness around me, and I wanted to just let go of the pain. To just let go. Let go...I felt myself being lifted into the air, lifted into the darkness... I didn't deserve anything. I didn't deserve to live...  
  
I felt hands grip onto mine, as I opened my eyes slowly. Through my teary vision, I could see Beast Boy floating there, holding onto me. He pulled me into an embrace, as I started to cry on his shoulder. The blackness around me started to fade a bit, as Beast Boy and I were lowered to the ground. We reached the pavement, when the blackness stopped. I could feel sobs that were stuck in my throat, as Beast Boy's relaxing hand rubbed up and down my back. I looked into his bruised eyes, and kissed him gently. I could feel the cooling blood that was on his lips, as he kissed me back. I slipped away and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Beast Boy. I'm sorry..."  
  
"I'm sorry, too." He started to gently rock me back and forth again, as the night air started to get colder and colder.  
  
"Who was hurting you?"  
  
The rocking stopped, and I could feel his hand on the back of my head tense. I closed my eyes, and was sorry I asked. I wasn't ready for what he said next.  
  
"It, It was Slade..."  
  
==================  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!! falls over holy crap this was a long chapter. I'm so tired right now. I can't ever think at night. I was going to make it longer, but left it as is.... now i have to correct the stupid thing. I decided to keep writing even though i only got.... 2, 3 reviews last chapter.... since 14 ppl or so reviewed on the first chapter, I thought I should continue. Yes, Robin and Star had sex, and yes, BB and Rae got together.... and no, Raven didn't kill Slade... oh poopers... anywho, please review... Sorry everything is coming on so fast, I just wanted to make this some-what short... who really knows, right? right. Please, Please review... I would appriciate it very much... is that spelt right? I dunno.... PLZ review! Chapter 4 will come as soon as I wanna post it.... Keels over and sleeps while drooling on her keyboard bleccchhh... Na ha, BB said ass! Oh, and the last BB/Rae scene was from the BB/Terra scene in the Ep. "Terra." I like my version better... XD! lol... 


	4. The Search is On!

Resurrection  
  
(A/n: I don't own anything except this storyline. plain and simple...)  
  
¤Chapter 4¤  
  
Beast Boy's POV  
  
It seemed like everyone was back to normal. Robin and Raven had both chilled out from their last mishaps, and we were all sitting in the main room thinking up a plan to stop Slade once for all. We were all still a bit stumped as to why Slade was still alive. Was he resurrected like Star, or was that really him that went up in the flames? You know the man has decoys up the ying-yang, you just never know.  
  
"Okay, we know Slade isn't in his old hide out because well, we destroyed it... yes BB..."  
  
I waved my hand way up in the air so Cy could see it. I was acting like a 5- year-old sitting in his desk on the first day of school. "What if he rebuilt?"  
  
"Because we would have known by now if he did."  
  
"But what if..."  
  
"Hand!"  
  
I sighed and slowly raised my hand up in the air again.  
  
"Yes, BB?"  
  
"WHAT if Slade rebuilt somewhere else, somewhere in seclusion like in a cave mountain or something?" (Stupid Osama XP!)  
  
"Well, that's another option. Remember when he went into hiding in the caves when we meet Terra?" I looked around the room as everyone shuddered at that name. It seems like forever ago when she died... "I ran a heat censor diagnosis to see if there was anyone camping out in the cliffs. All I found was a homeless guy named Joe and a few snakes, so we know he's not in there.  
  
I raised my hand into the air again as Cy gave an irritating sigh. "Yes?"  
  
"If he's not in his old hideout, or if he didn't rebuild his old hideout, and he's not hanging out in some cliff or mountain somewhere, then what's our other options?"  
  
"Air, Land, and Water." I gave him a confusing look as he continued. "He could have built a new location somewhere deep in the forest, down in the depths in the ocean, or somewhere up in the air. I think it might be hard to build a flying shelter. That would take too much thinking and time, even for Slade, so we'll throw that out. I'll run another heat censor diagnosis in the water and forests to check if he's camped out there."  
  
"So then how..."  
  
"HAND!!!"  
  
I stopped my sentence as my face dropped. I raised my hand again as Cy called on me.  
  
"So then how are we going to check things out if we do find something?"  
  
"Easy. We'll divide up in two teams and each will search the land and water if I do find something. Slade could be tricking us by building more then one new hideout, so we'll have to search until we find the right one."  
  
"That will be easy since..." I stopped as I saw Cy glare at me. I raised my hand as he nodded his head towards me. "That will be easy since I'm sure Slade wouldn't bother to make more then just a few hideouts to throw us off... right?"  
  
"Maybe. Anyway, I divided us into two teams, as you know. Star and BB will check out things under water, as Me, Robin, and Rae check out things on land. Now, anymore questions?"  
  
I slowly raised my hand as Cyborg looked in my direction. "WHAT!?"  
  
"Can I go to the bathroom... please?"  
  
Robin's POV  
  
So, it was settled. Cyborg was able to pick up some multiple heat senses in both the water and forest. We were going to split up and find that $%##. (Hey, remember, pg-13) I paced my room, getting things ready. I heard a gentle knock at my door, as I whirled around and pressed a button to open my door. I saw Star leaning in the doorway as I pulled her inside. She had a sad look on her face as I brushed some strands of hair out of the way. "What's wrong, Star?"  
  
"Can you promise me something, Robin?"  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
She walked over to where I had my things packed. She pulled out a Robin, and started to twiddle it in her hands. "Do not lose control."  
  
"Lose control?"  
  
"Yes, loose control. Remember when we first heard of Slade's return? You lost control, and I didn't feel like I knew you anymore. Please, do not get like that again." A single tear fell from her eyes as I slowly walked towards her. I wiped her tear and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I promise I won't." I wasn't prepared to what she did next. She reached up and took off my mask. I shielded my eyes as I took a few steps back. "Star, Why did you do that!?"  
  
"I don't know you. I want to, but you will not let me into your world. I want to be a part of you, but you will not let me. I want to look into your eyes and know that you're not lying to me. I want you to promise me, Robin. Do not lose control Robin... please?"  
  
"Star... I... The only people that have seen my eyes are dead now. I can't show you Star, I just can't."  
  
"I...I thought you loved me..."  
  
This took me by surprise. Of course I loved her! Why wouldn't I love her? "I do love you, Star?"  
  
"Then why are you so afraid to show me your eyes? To horrible lasers come out and disincarnate you into glenthor soup? (Made glenthor up...) Do ice crystals shoot out and make you into Lentork sundaes? (Made lentork up too.) Do they kill?"  
  
"Of course not. They're just really private is all..."  
  
"You said that the only people that have seen your eyes before are dead. Did you love your parents and brother?"  
  
"Of course I loved them! What kind of question is that, Star?"  
  
"If you loved them, and showed them your eyes, why can't you show me?"  
  
She got me there. I sighed and said that it was different, that they were my family. She then shot back and said that she wasn't considered family? It was just confusing. I didn't want her to see my eyes because that's that part of me I hate the most. Whenever I look into my eyes, I relive that moment over and over again in my mind. The mask is a way out of that world, and I don't want to relive it. "All right, but don't stand my a mirror."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just...don't..." I reached out my arm as she guided me to a place in my room. She let go of my arm, and I took that as a cue to open my eyes. I slowly cranked my neck so it wasn't looking over my shoulder anymore. I slowly, but surely, opened my eyes. She gave a slight gasp as she hurried over and started placing her hands by my eyes. It seemed a little annoying for a while, but it wasn't all that bad after a few minutes. I saw tears forming from her eyes as I brushed them away.  
  
"Your eyes... they are so..."  
  
"No, don't, please."  
  
She gave a puzzled look as I pressed my hands against hers. "I don't want to know what they look like.  
  
"But, you know what they look like already, Robin..."  
  
"I know. I just don't like hearing what they look like." She shrugged as she pulled me closer into a kiss. Knowing she'll keep this little incident to herself, I started to wonder if showing her was a mistake or not. She now knew a part of me I hardly knew, and now it seems like she knows more about me then I do. She broke the kiss and pulled me close for a hug. Everything didn't seem so bad at that moment. I heard a knock on my door and someone saying we needed to go. Star broke the hug and grabbed my mask. She proceeded to put my mask back on as she gave me a quick kiss and left the room. I picked up my stuff and preceded to leave my room, forgetting the Robin that star was fiddling with earlier.  
  
Cyborg's POV  
  
"All right ya'll, ready to party?" I turned and looked at my group. Everyone had determination and excitement on their faces. We all climbed in the T-Jet (dunno what it's called....) as we prepared for blast-off. I gripped on to the controls as we shook into the night sky. (3...2...1...BLAST OFF --!) We smoothened out as we headed towards the Ocean. We made sure that Starfire would have enough oxygen underwater so she doesn't choke or drown. (I'm not sure if she can breath underwater, but I highly doubt it...)  
  
I started to tense up a bit when we got nearer to our destination. What if we didn't find him? What if Slade is making us run around little circles, later causing us to lose our minds? What if this is another one of his stupid little traps? What if BB was really the one who ate my Tuna Fish sandwich?  
  
The last thought shook out of my mind as we hovered above the water. I put the ship on autopilot as I went back to give instructions to BB and Star. I turned the corner to see Star putting on her swimming gear and her tank.  
  
"Okay ya'll, according to my calculations, I'm picking up some strong heat activity about two miles north-east from here. We'll all keep in touch through our Titan Communicators. Star, BB, I rigged yours so they're water proof."  
  
"Sweet!" BB shouted as he snatched it out of his pocket and examined it for a few seconds. "Hey, it doesn't look any different..."  
  
I sighed and put my hand to my face. "Well, it is. Listen, guys, all ya'll have to do is examine the place and if there is any type of suspicions, then tell us. If things get too hectic down there or is Star runs out of air, retreat."  
  
"Aye-Aye, Captain!" BB straightened into a serious army pose and put his hand on his forehead, like he was saluting a general or something. I smacked him on the back of the head as Star gave an understanding nod.  
  
"Be careful you guys, okay?"  
  
They both nodded as Raven and Robin gave them quick minute hugs and kisses and all that other mush. I returned to my seat as I pushed the hatch button to open the door. Star and BB jumped out of the jet and into the blue sparkling water. I saw them wave their hands towards us as they plummeted into the dark water. "BB, Star, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes friend Cyborg, I can hear you just fine!"  
  
"Whoa! This is cool... Hey Cy, What type of Bank do fish keep their money in?"  
  
"A river Bank. Look you guys, concentrate and find Slade's base if you can. Call back if you find anything important. Okay?"  
  
"C'mon Cy, you ruined my jo..."  
  
I cut off the communication line as I steered towards the forest. The radar beeped madly as we neared our destination. I landed into a clearing just east of where the commotion was coming from.  
  
"Okay, ready ya'll?"  
  
Robin and Raven nodded as we ran towards our destination.  
  
Star's POV  
  
The underwater world of the ocean looked so glorious as we swam around, trying to find signs of any suspicious activity. I have seen the wonderful world before, but I wasn't up close and personal with all the wondrous water and underwater life.  
  
"Friend Beast Boy, this world is so amazing! No wonder you love being down here."  
  
"Yup, it's pretty amazing!" Beast Boy responded, turning into a giant Sea turtle. I held onto his back as he led us deeper into the depths of the water. Numerous fish, such as those ones called Clowns and the ones who look like their exploding passed us by as we crept around the numerous weeds of the sea. All of a sudden my mouth dropped...  
  
"Whoa, dude! Look at that!"  
  
I could see it, but I could not believe it. It was an underwater village! Hundreds, thousands of sandy huts were spread out for miles. We saw people who looked like regular people, but had fins for feet, and scales instead of legs.  
  
"Mermaids! I KNEW THEY EXSITED!!!"  
  
"Mermaids?"  
  
"Yeah, half people, half fish. They can live and breathe underwater. Their sort of an urban myth, except this proves that there real! The others are going to have kittens when they find out what we discovered!"  
  
"Kittens! But Robin, Raven, nor Cyborg neither resemble a feline, nor do they act as such! How will they have kittens if they themselves are not cats?"  
  
"Huh?" a confused Beast boy asked, looking at me with a weird face. "Never mind, we need to tell the others about this!"  
  
"And also tell them that the water was a coax, and that Slade is no where near here."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that too..."  
  
SMACK!   
  
"STARFIRE!!"  
  
Raven's POV  
  
"Okay, ya'll, were getting close. I can feel it!"  
  
"You said that about 15 minutes ago. Can you please admit you're lost so we can go back to the jet and rethink this whole plan?"  
  
Cyborg shot a look at me and mumbled something to himself. I made a tree fall on his head. A win-Win situation, really.  
  
"I'm with Raven, Cy. I don't think were going to find anything. Maybe your sensors are off today or something. Let's go back to the Jet and..."  
  
"HA! I told ya'll I'd find Slade's headquarters! I'm sensing heavy activity on the other side of those bushes! Check for yourselves!"  
  
I pushed the bushes back as I looked out where Cyborg said there was "heavy" activity. I looked at Robin as he had the same confused and weird look on his face. We both wanted to laugh at Cyborg, but we didn't have the heart to.  
  
"Um... Cyborg?"  
  
"BOOYAH! Who's to robot? I the Robot! Go Cy, go Cy, It's your birthday!"  
  
"Cyborg..."  
  
"Ah huh! Who's the genius? I'M THE GENIUS!!"  
  
"HEY! GENIUS!!!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
"Not to bum you out or anything... but..." I pointed out towards the bushes at Cyborg's mouth dropped open.  
  
"It's okay, Cy, anyone could of made the same mistake... I think."  
  
"An... AMUSEMENT PARK!? Who in their right minds puts an amusement park in the middle of nowhere? Huh? WHO!?!"  
  
"Welcome to Woodchuck Amusement park... A fun place to get in-tuned with your nature side. That answer your question?"  
  
"But...I...but! Awww man!"  
  
"Ro-ROBIN!!"  
  
I looked over towards Robin as he picked took out his communicator. "Beast Boy? Is that you?"  
  
"He...Help... It's...QUICK!!"  
  
"Beast Boy! I can't understand what your saying! What's wrong?"  
  
"Starfire...ne...needs...HELP!!"  
  
The next thing we heard was static, then nothing. Beast Boy was in trouble, and so was Starfire.  
  
"We have to save them! They could drown!"  
  
Robin looked over at me, and then towards the sky. "I don't think we can help them."  
  
"What!? Have you lost it shorty!? WE NEED TO SAVE THEM!!"  
  
Robin shook his head and pointed up at the sky. Cy and I looked up to see... a floating building.  
  
"So... he did build a flying headquarters... Who knew?"  
  
Can you say... SUPER LONG!? Sorry it's taken me so long to update all the time. Been kind of busy. I sort of lost interest in this fic, but I'm going to try and keep writing... I hope you guys liked it! If you did, tell me and I'll continue for sure! !!!  
  
Special Thanks goes to:  
  
Starfire fan: Aww, thanks. I hope I didn't make you too sad !!  
  
Cool Cat 96: Thanks! I'll make sure to continue this fic then if you think it's good!   
  
Willow 182: Sometimes it's really hard to get into good character points of view, because you're trying to be that person. I'm glad your think their very descriptive. Star is kinda hard to do. : P! lol.  
  
Cry Tears: I thought the whole resurrection thing was a good twist too ;)! It will really come together in the end too... I hope anyways.  
  
Rochelle: I'm going to try harder to update my fics sooner... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
RougeSummersLover: I think you've reviewed every chapter, and I really thank you for it! You're so awesome! !  
  
Dark-Bird2: Waves a Rae and BB shipper flag yay! I'm so glad you liked my story. Rae and BB are perfect together. Even though there seems to be more Terra and BB fics around, I'll always support the two!   
  
Dracos-Kiki: Yes, Robin is very hunky-hunky, eh? LOL! Woo hoo!! Raven rox! I'm glade you liked the story... I'll try to update sooner next time !  
  
Erica C: Yes, I did take that last scene from Terra. I think my version was a bit better, don't ya think? LOL.  
  
New Identity: I'll try my hardest to update ASAP! Lol   
  
somerandom&crazysetosethoessedperson: Wow! Thanks for reading my story! The first one? Really?? Cries your so awesome!! Yeah, Rae and BB is a couple in mai story... it wouldn't be a very good fic without them together... LOL! I hope you have fun reading all the other TT fics fanfiction has to offer! 


	5. The End or the Beginning?

Resurrection

(A/n: I don't own anything except this storyline. plain and simple...)

Chapter 5

**Beast Boy's POV**

"STARFIRE!!!"

It happened just like that... one swipe, fomr something, and Starfire's Oxygen tank was ripped away form her, hurling out towards the surface. I saw her cheecks puff out has she struggled for air. I swam over to her in my Squid form, and wrpapped my tenticles around her, and pushed towards the surface.

Then I felt a blow to my head, and I released my grip on Star and sank towards the bottom. I transformed myself into a shark to see who kicked me, but I couldn't find anyone or anything around me besides Star struggling for air. I went over to her again, but then I saw something in front of my face. It's eyes were glowing a deep red, and I felt it's hand... or whatever it was, coming in towards my face. I tried dodging it, but It was too fast for me. I got hit again, and I stumbled back. I transformed myself into a dolphin and tried finding this almost invisible enemy that was too fast to see. Nothing.

I looked around, and saw Star sinking to the bottom. I needed to get to her! I tried again to reach her. I was successful this time, as I transformed into a squid and grabbed hold of her again. I jetted tot the surface, and was able to get there this time. I transformed into my original form and paddled my way to the water's edge. I lifted Star to the ground, and tried to get her to wake up.

"Star? Star!" I put a hand on her shoulder, and softly shook her arm. Nothing. I placed a hand behind her neck, and I repeated her name again. I went to get out of the water, but I was stuck for some reason.

"What the... AHH!!!" I felt myself getting pulled under, as I saw a shadowy hand on my leg. I saw the same glowiing red eyes, as I tried to kick him away. That wasn't such a good idea, because then he kicked me into a nearby stalegmite. (I think that's what their called...) I rubbed my head as the throbbing pain vibrated through my body. I opened my eyes in time to see him charging at me. I quickly transformed into a trout, and swam out of the way, as the stalegmite shattered into pieces. This time he didn't disappear, as I transformed into a shark and sank myself into his arm. I heard him squeal with pain, which made my ears bleed. I let him go, as I saw him reach for his wound.

This guy was reallt odd. First, he almost killed me to death by just screaming at me... _and I thought raven was bad..._ and the way he tasted.... was disgusting. It was a mix of blood, seawater, and what tasted like vomit and garbage put together. I could see the blood escape from his body, which was an orangle color. He screamed again, which caused me to wince in pain. I then felt a sharp blow to my head, as I went crashin to the sandy floor.

I opened my eyes to see him charging at me once again. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact... In a few seconds, I'll be sushi... and not the good kind with the little bits of seaweed wrapped around it.... the bad kind, with meat in it.... just the very thought of it made me cringe...

BEAST BOY!!

I then heard the thing wince in pain again as I opened my eyes. I looked around, but couldn't find my rescuer.

Why do I even bother rescuing you, BB? I think I'm underappriciated...

I smiled and shook my head slowly. Since when were you ever appreciated at all?

Aqualad laughed as he swam over to me. So, what's the deal here?

Slade's back in town, but were not sure where he's hiding...

Slade? I thought he died when, well, you know...

I smiled and transformed into my squid form, putting a tenticle behind my giant head. Well, Starfire's kind of back too...

She's alive!? But.... how???

Not really sure myself... hey, big baddy is gone, let's take this as an oppratunity to escape, huh?

Sounds good to me... I transformed myself into a dolphin as we swam for the warm surface above.

**Robin's POV**

"What are we gonna do, Robin?"

I turned by head over towards Cyborg and Raven, then shook it slowly. "Not we, me. I'll fight Slade, you help out Starfire and Beast Boy. I'll keep in contact. Call if things get dangerous, okay?"

"Ditto," Cyborg replied, inching towards me. He put his cybergenetic (:P) arm on my shoulder, and lightly squeezed it. "Be careful, man."

"Carefull's my middle name, buddy!" I turned around to race off towards Slade's sky hideout. This was it. I wasn't turning back till that monster was dead, and I carried his head out myself.

I have to say, I was suprised to see Slade's minions even weaker then before when I fought them. They went down with a swipe of my bow, and a few disks here and there. Some things never change. I walked down numerous hallways and through numerous rooms, but no Slade. I could smell is awful criminal scent all over the place.

Hello Robin, long time no see.

I stopped and froze in my place. I looked around everywhere, and saw a speecker in the far corner of the room. I ran over to it and gave it a death glare. "Likewise. Where are you, coward? I want to fight you, face to face."

Patience, Robin. There will be time for that later, if, perhaps, you survive that long, anyways.

I felt a rumble beneath me, and quickly jumped before the floor opened up on me. Boxes, crates, and machines crashed to the forest floor below. I heard Slade's laugh over the speaker, which I sladed with one of my exploding disks. I climbed up the railing that I was dangling from, and proceeded down a dark hallway.

Very good, Robin. I applaud you.

"Shut up, just SHUT UP!" I flung yet another one of my birdarangs at a speaker and caused it to come crashing down into a pile of ashes. He alughed again, with caused me to cringe. "Damn you, just go away!"

What's the matter Robin, mad at me? Gee, what did I do this time?

"You know what you did!" I kicked open a door a larger room, similar to that in his older one, except it seemed like there were even more gears. "You killed her, a year ago you killed her. I don't know why she's back, and I don't care, but I will cause the pain that you caused me and Star, and then some..."

Your big on grudges, aren't you? All of a sudden I felt a blow to my head, causing me to slam into a nearby machine of some sort. "Slow as always, aren't we, Robin?"

I yelled and flew my fist into the darkness. I heard it come in contact With metal of some kind, and I hoped it was his face. "Is that all you got, Robin? Well you know the saying... 'Anything you can do,'" I then felt his hand on top of my wrist, and could feel my bones crushing in his. "'...I can do better!'" I then felt myself get thrown into a wall, and the slid onto the floor. I rose myself up, only to get knocked back down. I felt his foot push ,y head into the floor, him obviously feleing good about himself. "Your a pest, Robin, and like all pests, you need to be eliminated."

I then heard small excplosions all around us. Slade stept back and fell to the floor. All of a sudden, a bright light covered the room. I looked up to see Starfire floating up in the air. Bright yellow light surrendered her, as she lowered herself towards me.

"Star? How did you..."

"SLADE!!!" The yellow light around star exploded from her body, and sent them hurling towards Slade's body. I saw him stagger back as the light pierced through his body.Blood flowed out of his body, and soaked the ground around him. I looked back up at Starfire, as she looked down on me. I smilied at her, as she did, only brighter, and happier. "Robin..."

It happened fast and hard. The room around us started to shake, as things from the ceiling came crashing down the the floor. I gripped onto the raling for support, as things toppled and crashed over. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and then felt something soft on my neck. I turned around to see Starfire standing behind me. "Robin... are you all right?"

"Yeah, I am." I turned and took her hand into my own, then wrapped her arm around me. "Starfire, you need to get out of here, now."

"What are you talking about, Robin?" I burshed some strands of her hair from her face, and smilied into her wonderful green eyes.

"This thing is going to crash soon, and I don't want you to get killed.... not again."

"Robin, who said I am truely here?" Starfire closed her eyes, and a bright light surrounded us. I looked at her, and could see right through. "I am simply here by spirit, helping you, Robin. Please, you must go and..."

"No." Starfire looked at me weird, and dropped her mouth open a bit.

"No? If you don't, then you surely will be killed. Robin..."

I held onto Star even tighter. Even if this wasn't her, her presence still comforted me. I looked in the corner to see the bleeding Slade, lifeless. "I need to make sure that He and all of his creations are nothing bhut a memory."

"Robin... why are you doing this. Let us go and..."

The room around us started to shake even more, and I held on to her tighter. "I'm sorry, Starfire. I love you..."

"ROBIN!!"

**Cyborg's POV**

"HEY BB! Are ya okay, man?"

Raven and I ran as fast as we could over to where BB was. Star was lying next to him, motionless, and Aqualad was on her other side. He got up, and walked towards me. "Hey Cyborg, what's up?"

"Nothin' much.. what happened to Starfire?"

"Her oxygen tank got ripped off by a creepy toxic monster thing. I tried CPR, but it didn't work..."

Raven shoved BB and Aqualad out of the way, and looked down at her. She placed her hands on Star's chest, where her heart was, and we watched as black power shot from her hands. We watched as Star coughed up some water, and gasped for life. Raven held her up, as Star got all ofthe water out of her lungs.

"Okay, Ya'll. Me and BB will go back and help Robin out with Slade, and Raven and Star, you guys go back to the tower. Aqualad, thanks for all your help, but we can take it from here..."

"No... You can't... you can't help Robin..."

Everyone shot a look over towards Starfire, as she coughed even more water out of her.

"What are you talking about, Star?" BB asked with and eyebrow raised.

"We cannot help Robin, because he is... he is dead."

Gaaaaahhhhhh I suck at stories…. --…. I totally rushed this one, really bad. Any who, there will be al least one more chapter of torture… (I know, It's too much) and that might be the end… or the beginning to my story, you guys can help me decide on that one. The funny thing is, I've had this story typed and done for a while now… like a month or so ago, maybe even more then that… been too lazy to post -

Your prob. Wondering why I didn't put Star or Raven's POV in the story… well, the whole next chapter will be Star's POV, but as for Raven, I was getting sick of this chapter so I ended it: and no, I do not take self-esteem classes either ¬¬()

Any who, I would like to thank the fallowing who reviewed this chapter:

The Extreme, RougeSummersLover, Cool Cat96.

Also thanks too:

TT4EVR3535: Wow, you think I have talent? YAY! At least you think so, anyways . I'm so glad you like my story… I've read it so many times too, but in embarrassment… (You can so tell I have high self-esteem…)

Willow182: Thanks… I thought the beginning discussion was cool too… lol. You liked the whole eyes thing? I dunno, I seemed to repeat other authors there, I dunno why, but I seemed too…


	6. Tears and Roses

Resurrection

(A/n: I don't own anything except this storyline. plain and simple...)

Chapter 6

_3 years later…_

**Starfire's POV**

It was a chilly December mourning as we all went to visit Robin's grave. It has been the years of three (I so can't talk like Starfire -) Since Robin has been destroyed. That painful memory will always be in my memories, no matter how hard I try to erase it.

I look at the red roses I held in my arms, and then at the grave that stared back at me. No one is sure how I was able to be with Robin his last few moments. Perhaps it was because of the angel who resurrected me. No one really cares any way.

I place the roses at his grave, and put my hands on the cold ground. "I wish you were here with me, Robin, but you cannot. I try to understand, but it is… hard."

"ROBIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?!?"

I turn to look over towards the voice who shouted. Of course, it was BeastBoy. "Don't put that in your mouth, it's ICKY!" I watched as BeastBoy tried to pry some snow from a young child's hands. My young child's hands.

"Robin, come here sweetie…" The happy child threw the snow in BeastBoy's face and came running towards me. He fell into my arms as his bright smile shined at me. He had Robin's smile, of course, and his hair. He had my red hair color, and a combination of Bluish green eyes (Turquoise!)

"Mommy, Uncle BeatBoy (gotta luv three year old language… ) is being silly!" HE smiled again and looked towards Robin's grave. He smiled and went over to his tombstone. He hugged it dearly, and muttered a small 'daddy' under his breath. A tear went down my cheek as little Robin sat down and started talking to Robin. (Whoa, that was confusing….) I got up and walked towards the others, who seemed to be having some sort of fight with snow.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked over towards Raven and I smiled. She had grown on me since Robin died. I often took the advice from her about certain things, and she did more things with me. Perhaps she was looking out for me. "I am fine, Raven. I am just a bit sad that Robin will never have a father. I am not planning on moving on. How can I, when Robin gave me all I wanted… and more."

Raven's frowned turned into a smile as she tightened her black slim trench coat around her. "Maybe we should go pretty soon… It's getting kind of chilly out here." I nodded my head in agreement, but then it turned into shock as BeastBoy and Cyborg held up two very large snowballs. BeastBoy was on her left, and Cyborg was on her right. I did not want to see what they were going to do to her, or what she was going to do to them. " Uh, Raven?"

Raven turned and got doused with hard and cold snow. BeastBoy and Cyborg were doing the 'laughing on the floor', while Raven stood there in shock. She then got very, very mad as a black glow grew from her body. "You think that's funny?"

BeastBoy and Cyborg, knowing what they did was wrong, started to get up from the ground and started to walk slowly away from her. "Easy now, Rae, it was only a joke… ya don't have to get all serious on us!"

"Okay… I won't." Raven's frown turned into a smirk as piles of snow lifted into the air, and started to form in the shape of little balls. (Not meant to be a perverted statement ¬¬)

"RUN!!!" Raven then unleashed her thousands of snowballs towards the two. They tried to run behind trees, but she only knocked them down. "Can't you control her a bit BB, SHE'S YOUR WIFE!"

"Dude, I can't even control myself… YAH!"

I laughed and turned to see Robin tugging at my coat. "Can we go mommy, I'm getting tiwred… (Suppose to be tired… lol)

I nodded as Robin ran towards Raven and the others. I walked back over to Robin's grave, and gave him a final hug and goodbye. I know my life will be difficult without him, but I know he will be watching over the both of us from where he is. I'm not sure if he made it to heaven or not, but I pray for him night and day to make sure that he has. A final tear rolled down my cheek as I turned and walked towards the others. Robin Jr. flew up into my arms as we headed for the T-car, and drove back home.

Dick Grayson AKA Robin 

_The Best Father, Titan, Friend, and Husband anyone could ask for. _

_1988-2006_

OH MY GOD! I ACTUALLY FINSHED A STORY!!!! **(passes out) **you don't know how important this is to me… of course, I can go on… yeah, whatever. ANY WHO, I totally guessed how old Robin is… I figured he was about a year younger then me, and as you can tell this story takes place in 2006, not 2004…. La dee da. So robin is like, 18 when he died… so young. Okay, well, now all of you Robin fans know that HE ISN'T COMING BACK! If I brought him back, that would mean basically starting the whole stinking story over again… which I don't want to do.

The Dick Grayson thing, well, I imagine that's who Robin is. He could possibly be Tim Drake or whatever, but I would like to think that he's Dick Grayson… **THINK OF KCID NOSYARG!!! (AKA LARRY) he's dick Grayson spelt backwards for Christopher's sake… **

Oh, the husband thing, well, let's just say Starfire took his name .

Any who, thanks goes to: solodancer789 and lilblackbird. (you guys get pie! )

Also, thanks to:

x1nfernal: Yes, Starfire 'Kicks the butt!' as you already know… **at least I hope you do…** that I updated my Tekken fanfic already. I hope to do more with that one in the future .

macaroni28: Yay! Someone thinks I'm awesome! . I think you deserve a… PIECE OF PIE! **I like being different from others….** Any way, I hope the whole robin think is clearer now .

Rose: I suck at reviews too… Um, I didn't quite get the first review you posted, but, thanks for reviewing anyway . YAYNESS! Yay! I'm glade you get my story .

mariahbaby: Ha ha, I know I'm an asshole… lol, I'm sorry about the whole 'Robin being dead" thing. I needed to end the story some how! L. Here, you deserve some pie too for the torture I've put you through .

RogueSummersLover: I apologize for killing robin **read above**… I think you reviewed all my chapters for this story! . YOU ROCK! Thanks so much for being here from the end to the beginning! Maybe I'll write more Teen Titan fics in the future… Ttyl! . (secretly gives you two slices of pie) I'm running out of pie… dammit.

starfirett91: Yes, robin died… (I know it's sad ppl…. But, I needed as story) I do have spell check on my computer and I do use it, but sometimes it doesn't catch little errors like fallowed and followed. They basically almost mean the same thing anyway. I'm glade you reviewed, and I hope to Ttyl . **gives out the final piece of pie, forgetting to give herself some…** DAMMIT ALL TO HELL… AGAIN… !!!!

I would like to thank all of the reviewers who have reviewed my story, and I feel honored to have the success that this story has made. However, it is time to say goodbye (Awww) and to put all this painful stress behind me… It was a wonderful journey, but all journey's come to an end… (I'm still pissed that they're isn't anymore LOTR books or movies… DAMN THEM TO HELL TOO!!!!!) Until we meet again, I bid you, a do! (I think that's how you put it…) Dramatically exists the scene, managing to fall over her shoelaces and tumbling down the stairs, head first I'm OKAY! (Passes out) And as far as the pie situation goes, everyone who has ever read this story gets a slice! **I know, it's not fair some ppl get three slices… but hey** THANKS AND GOODBYE!!! .


End file.
